Toute ma vie à attendre
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: One-shot sur les pensées d'Akasuna no Sasori durant son combat contre Chiyo et le chewing-gum rose de Konoha. Fan de Sakura, ne pleurez pas, je ne l'attaque pas! Fan de Sasori euh...à vos mouchoirs? Spoil du début des shippuden.


Auteur : Crazyitachi

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi... La preuve sinon 'Tachi, Deida-chan et mon danna y seraient pas morts...:'(

Couple : Aucun! na!

Note : Alors c'est mon deuxième one-shot et comme pour le premier, j'aimerais qu'on me dise si c'est pas trop OOC... En italique c'est un flashback, et si jamais "Chiyo-baa" c'est pas correct pour dire "grand-mère Chiyo", dites-le moi comme ça je corrigerai ^^

Avis aux reviewers anonyme : Ceci est un One-shot, donc je ne peux vous remerciez de vos reviews au chapitre 2 (logique...--') Donc, ça serait bien si vous me laissiez un e-mail pour que je dise merci ou même que vous fassiez un compte sur Fanfic...

Tout est dit alors bonne lecture ! XD

* * *

Toute ma vie à attendre

_« Chiyo-baa ! Chiyo-baa ! Papa et maman sont rentrés ?! »_

_J'étais accouru auprès de ma grand-mère pour lui demander ça. J'étais si petit. Je devais faire à peine 1,20 mètres…_

_Papa et maman étaient partis en mission et j'attendais leur retour._

_Un soir, elle était venue dans ma chambre. Et je lui avais posé la question._

_Celle qui allait changer ma vie._

_« Ils sont où papa et maman ? »_

_Et elle répondit qu'ils avaient dû repartir très vite pour une autre mission, et que même si je ne les avais pas vus, ils pensaient très fort à moi et m'embrassaient. Elle ajouta :_

_« Ils seront bientôt de retour, attendons-les ensemble, tu veux ? Car, il va falloir être patient. »_

_Les jours se succédèrent, interminablement longs dans la frustration de l'attente. Et un jour, j'ai compris._

_Attendre ne servirait à rien._

_Ils étaient morts à la guerre._

_

* * *

  
_

Cette chaleur que je recherchais, tu ne me l'as jamais donnée.

Seulement le mensonge.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'avais dit d'être patient au lieu de me dire la vérité.

Après tout, ils étaient pour toi, ce que j'étais pour eux.

Quand j'ai quitté le village, je pensais que j'y avais aussi laissé mes sentiments avec les pantins de mes parents. Mon cœur était enfermé dans un coffret, dans ma poitrine, à se transir d'impatience.

Pourquoi m'as-tu donc dit d'être patient ? Maintenant je ne supporte plus d'attendre et je vis éternellement dans cette attente sans savoir moi-même pourquoi je le fais.

Je suis là, voué à l'éternité dans ce corps de bois dont les sensations lui échappent, à attendre que mes parents reviennent.

Attendre, je ne fais que ça. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi…

J'étais dans cette grotte avec Deidara. Cet artiste aussi bruyant que stupide parfois. Je l'aime bien, mais il me tape souvent sur les nerfs. Quand j'ai vu le rocher exploser et ta maigre silhouette apparaître, mon cœur s'est pincé.

Je pensais être insensible.

Depuis le début du combat, jusqu'à la fin, tu n'as fait que la protéger. Protéger ce « boulet rose »…

Tu ne m'as jamais autant protégé. Pourtant, j'étais très loin d'être un « boulet ».

Tu n'as cessé de risquer ta vie pour elle. Moi, tu m'as juste menti.

Moi qui n'éprouve d'ordinaire aucun sentiment, me voilà réduit à être jaloux de cette fille de Konoha… Juste parce qu'elle reçoit de l'attention et presque de l'amour alors que moi j'avais seulement deux ou trois regards.

Alors j'attends.

J'attends de voir si le pincement que mon cœur subit va disparaître ou grandir.

Et tout au long du combat, tu m'as conforté dans mon idée : tu as changée Chiyo-baa, beaucoup changée.

En disant ça, le pincement grandit, mais mêlé à une note d'espoir. Une question davantage stupide qu'inutile traverse mon esprit : « as-t-elle changée à cause de moi ? »

Tu m'as menti, je t'ai trahie, je suis parti… Quoi de plus simple ?

C'est quand je t'ai vu donner ton dernier antidote à cette fille que j'ai vraiment sû que tu n'étais plus la Chiyo égoïste et froide…

Et une autre question me traverse : « Pourquoi n'ais-je jamais eu cet amour ? »

Je réagis comme le gamin dont j'ai l'apparence ; et ça m'agace.

Le pincement se fait étau quand je constate que tu fais plus pour cette fille que tu n'en as jamais fait pour moi…

Tu aimais dire que tu devais faire ceci ou cela, que tu n'avais pas le choix, mais c'est faux. On a toujours le choix : reste à faire le bon.

Et je commence sincèrement à croire que j'ai fait le mauvais en quittant le village.

Tu m'as menti, je t'ai trahie, je suis parti…C'était trop simple.

Quelles sont donc ces pensées indignes d'un nukenin ?

Je suis ni homme, ni marionnette, et j'éprouve des sentiments, que suis-je donc ?

Si tu n'avais pas été là Chiyo-baa, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me poser ces questions. Alors là aussi, c'est très simple.

Je vais te tuer.

Ainsi, je ne penserais plus à tout cela. Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'occuper de ma mission.

Tu jettes tes 10 pantins couleurs de neige dans la bataille. Je jette les 100 miens. Tu vois, Chiyo-baa, je suis un génie. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait attention à moi autant qu'à cette fille ?

Vous réitérez inlassablement vos attaques. Et lorsque que je me retrouve collé au mur, un sceau sur mon corps, vous jubilez presque.

Erreur, je suis éternel.

Je me relève furtivement, dans le corps d'un des 100 rouges. Et je me jette alors sur toi, un katana à la main. Tu ne pourras pas éviter mon coup, j'ai gagné.

Mon cœur se pince encore.

Cette fille rose t'a sauvée.

Personne ne m'a sauvé.

Je ne peux retirer mon épée de son corps, elle tient bon. Soit. J'y laisse mon bras mécanique.

Je recommencerai jusqu'à ce que tu rendes l'âme. Alors je me lance une nouvelle fois.

Alors que mon coup sera cette fois-ci, décisif et inévitable, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vois l'image de mes parents.

Quand je les manipulais du bout de mes doigts d'enfant à la recherche de chaleur…

Et je décide d'ignorer ce mouvement fugace de tes doigts sur les marionnettes de papa et maman. Je les vois, je ne fais rien.

Cette fois-ci, je ferais le bon choix.

Alors j'attends.

J'attends de voir si ma douleur disparaîtra avec la mort, puisque l'éternité ne m'a rien apporté.

J'aimerais te dire que je regrette, que je voudrais retourner chez toi, chez nous, parce que j'ai enfin compris que je t'aimais, grand-mère Chiyo…

J'ai mal. Tellement mal.

Je baisse mes yeux sur le coffret au sceau de scorpion.

Il est transpercé de deux puissants katana, tenus par papa et maman.

J'ai mal. Atrocement mal.

Je te vois la soigner. Transférer ton énergie vitale en elle comme tu dis. Tu serais prête à sacrifier ta vie pour une inconnue.

Et moi alors ?

« À l'origine j'ai créé ce jutsu pour donner la vie à un pantin… »

Et là, mon cœur se rompt. Toi de nostalgie, moi de surprise.

Tu as donc toujours pensé à moi… Pour mon bonheur, tu aurais sacrifié ta vie…

Donc, tu n'as pas changé, tu as toujours été comme ça.

Et là, je suis sûr d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Je ne peux pas te dire maintenant que je t'aime et que je regrette. Tu souffrirais trop de m'avoir tué. Alors je reste ce monstre insensible et je ne réponds que par la froideur.

Je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'autant de remords que moi…

Puis, de toute façon, je vais mourir.

Tant de questions me hantent à ce moment. Je voudrais juste savoir si tu m'aimes. Je le sais, mais j'aimerais l'entendre.

Si tu me l'avais dit en même temps que la vérité sur mes parents, je crois que je ne serais pas devenu un nukenin…

Cette chaleur que je recherchais, je l'ai trouvée.

Trouvée dans la mort, aux côtés de mes parents.

Je regrette tant de t'infliger ça, Chiyo-baa, mais comme ça, tu auras l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de juste : me tuer.

J'aimerais te revoir dans une autre vie.

Ah, mon corps va bientôt s'arrêter. Vous avez gagné. Mais ne te réjouis pas, fille de Konoha, si Chiyo-baa n'avait pas été là, tu serais morte rapidement.

Vous m'avez offert le repos. L'éternité n'était peut-être pas la solution, mais je pensais, en vivant éternellement, que je reverrais mes parents, que j'aurais la certitude que tu m'aimes et tant d'autres questions…

Moi qui ne suis plus homme, pas encore marionnette, j'aurais été le plus fort si je n'avais pas été aussi sentimental…

Je t'aimais tant Chiyo-baa, grand-mère…

Je m'imagine quelques secondes au paradis, ou quelque chose y ressemblant. J'y vois mes parents, ils me serrent dans leurs bras et me sourient.

Je t'aime, papa, je t'aime, maman.

Vous me manquerez…

Je ne resterais pas longtemps mais si vous voyez Chiyo-baa, dites-lui que je suis mauvais, que je la déteste. Je préfère qu'elle me haïsse de l'avoir trahie plutôt qu'elle se maudisse de m'avoir tué.

Je vais de ce pas en enfer.

Marionnette humaine au visage d'ange, je pense que je serais à ma place là-bas.

J'attendais.

J'attendais le repos. Maintenant que je l'ai, je comprends tout.

Il ne sert à rien de chercher le fautif, il faut chercher une solution. On a toujours le choix, j'ai fait le mien, il était mauvais. Là est la vérité. Toi, tu as fait le choix d'attendre comme moi, mais d'attendre de voir ma silhouette d'adolescent repasser les portes de Suna.

Tu l'espérais, hein ?

Alors, je te laisse finalement un espoir. Je te donne des informations capitales sur ce serpent que cherche tant cette Sakura. À vous d'en faire bon usage.

Comme, ça Chiyo-baa, je t'aurais donné un indice pour que tu le devines…

Moi aussi, j'ai changé.

* * *

Alors, c'était bien? Pas trop triste? Faut dire que Sasori n'a pas eu une enfance facile... Mah bon... Reviews? Si si, c'est le petit bouton juste en dessous! Si si, il faut appuyer! Mais non, il vous mordra pas!


End file.
